fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timmy and Stitch
Timmy and Stitch is a crossover with characters from "The Fairly OddParents" and "Lilo and Stitch. Characters The Goods *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Trixie Tang (cameo) *Tootie *Poof *Mr Turner *Mrs Turner (cameo) *Lilo *Stitch (aka 626) *Jumba *Nani *Expermints The Bad Guys *Anti Cosmo *Anti Wanda *Foop *Cupid *Pleakley *Gantu *Reuben (aka 625) *Anti Stitch *Vicky *Hamsterviel Timmy and Stitch: The Big Beginning Part 1 of 3 One day Timmy is playing ball with his dad until he hears a wheesh in the winds. It is an airplane. There Timmy sees a surprise. It's the "Lilo and Stitch" characters and Timmy sees them. Then Jumba introduces the expermints Timmy meets. The experimints are also friendly to him. Then Lilo meets Timmy and says "Aloha". Timmy becomes great friends with Lilo. They have a fun time. Meanwhile all the expermints want to introduce to everyone in the world. And then Gantu comes to Dimmsdale too and starts to find all the experminits and kidnaps Stitch to Anti Fairy World and Timmy and Lilo are angry that Gantu took Stitch. Now that Gantu kidnapped him, he calls Vicky for kidnapping and thinks it's a dog but it's an alien. So Vicky comes along with Stitch. In Anti Fairy World the Anti Fairies hear a knock on the door and Gantu comes in. Then they lock Stitch in Foop's room. The Anti Fairies, Gantu and Vicky come up with a plan. They make a evil twin of Stitch called Anti Stitch. He decides to ruin everybody's lives. Timmy and Stitch: The Exciting Middle Part Part 2 of 3 Meanwhile back in Hawiaii, Hamsterviel and Reuben are going on a trip to Dimmsdale, and there he meets Gantu and told him he made Anti Stitch. Just then Tootie grabs Hamsterviel and takes him home. Reuben must save him before Tootie finds him. Reuben rushes and grabs Hamsterviel and rushes to Gantu. Tootie then brings him food but discovers he's gone. So then she starts to worry. Meanwhile Lilo must rescue Stitch so Timmy wishes all the fairies from Fairy World would come and then Lilo and the rest of the fairies go on a hunt to find Stitch. Timmy says goodbye to Lilo and all the fairies. While Timmy is on his way home he discovers Tootie lost her pet, Hamsterviel. Cosmo tells Tootie who is Hamsterviel and Timmy wishes Tootie would forget all about Hamsterviel. The expermints all cause chaos in Dimmsadale as they make all messes and start to do stuff like causing everyone to lose thier memories, making everyone agure, making everyone fall in love, and that keeps on happening. Timmy and Stitch: The Final Ending Part 3 of 3 The next day, Timmy gets a letter from Lilo and tells him that he is in charge of expermint hunting. Timmy wishes all the expermints were back in Hawiaii, and it makes that wish. Meanwhile in Fairy world Lilo is trying hard to find Stitch and the fairies follow her to Anti Fairy World. Timmy wishes they were in Anti Fairy World. In Anti Fairy World, the door is locked and Lilo needs a key and meets Timmy. She tells him that he poofed all the expermints away instead of hunting them. Lilo is impressed with Timmy and they try to yell to the door but Gantu, Hamsterviel, Reuben, Vicky and the Anti Fairies say no. So Timmy wishes Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were Lilo's godparents. Lilo wishes for a Gantu You Doo doll but Wanda tells her that You Doo dolls are bad. She poofs it up and Lilo speaks into the Gantu You Doo doll, to let her and Timmy in. So Gantu lets her and Timmy in. They find Stitch and Foop tells them they'll never find Stitch. Lilo poofs up a Foop You Doo doll and tells him they will find Stitch. Stitch is seen worried and trapped and Lilo wishes him free. Then a alert comes and Gantu, Vicky, Hamsterviel, Reuben and the Anti Fairies try to come after them but their too late. Timmy wishes he had his fairies back and they become his fairies again and he wishes Anti Stitch, Gantu, Hamsterviel and Reuben were in jail. And everything is back to normal and Timmy says goodbye to Lilo and all her friends. Trivia *Second time to have To Be Contuined title card. The other is being "Wishology. *Second time to have a crossover with Disney. *Only apperence of Anti Stitch Category:Crossovers Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episodes